David
David is a fictional character belong to Rose, please don’t make any edits, copy or try to claim her as yours, thanks! Veronica - 闇の姫 05:28, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Fact: David is created from the bases of my 2 schoolmates, whom I really like. Actually one of them is my classmate, closer is my table-mate – Gemini one (in fact, he’s Gemini-Cancer =]], but I’m not his girlfriend anyway :P!); the rest of them is from a different school, but his school is under re-construction so he’s studying at my school – Cancer one :P! But if you ask me to choose one of them, I’ll surely choose myself, because I can’t make the decision like that – which I highly believe is a sign of my Libra… That choice is quite selfish, I know =]]! Appearances Civilian David has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards, which is similar to Brandon’s hair; white skin; normal-sized, dark brown eyes. He often wears T-shirts with trunks or trousers, black or sometimes brown skinny shoes, and an expensive wirst-watch. Fact: I have no idea how to descirbe a guy, so don’t blame me… I tried my best… However, I’ll try to search for help from my friends… and my dearest dictionary, of course ^^! Redfountain’s school uniform David wears traditional Redfountain’s school uniform during missions or normal classes, and the jewel clasp holding his cape is red. Personalities Being a great warrior/athlete and a handsome guy, with his royal title, David attracts many girls around him, so he tries to act like a touchy, cold guy, because he doesn’t feel like these girls, as well as not trust them. But in fact, he is caring, gentle, gallant, loyal, funny and delicate, due to the influences of Gemini and Cancer on him. The physical attractiveness between him and Veronica is described (by both of them) as “the attractiveness between a quick-witted Gemini, the son of Mercury, and a fair Libra, the daughter of Venus”. Curiosities *Birthday: June 19. *Family: Father, mother, wife, stepson, daughters. *Talents: Drawing, singing, composing. *Hobbies: Practicing, drawing, composing, singing, making jokes. *Favorite foods: Anything except cheeses. *Favorite genre of books: Funny ones. *Favorite genre of music: Ballad, pop. *Favorite movies: Titanic, Romeo & Juliet (isn’t it a play?) *Favorite places: My home. *Best friends: Jonas. *Ideal girlfriend: An understanding and caring girl like Veronica, except when she’s really serious! *Favorite colors: Reds, blues. *Loves: Funny things, my friends and my family. *Hates: Intruders, music/record producers, cheeses and rivals, especially love ones, fighting with Veronica, playing truant. *Fear: sadness, tears. *Favorite subject: It’s too hard to choose just one since all the subjects are good. *Catchphrase: “Chose ‘em all. Don’t they all begin with “C”?” Trivia *The name “David” has Hebrew origin, “David” means “beloved”. In Scotland, “David” is also a royal name. *David is the first Specialist to discover Veronica’s singing talent and her nickname. *Both David and Veronica’s blood types are O. *David is the first specialist whoever has a bond with a gnome. *Another nickname of Veronica is “Golden Darkness”, due to her power is night, and is called by David on a song he sent her. Because the song was incomplete, Veronica performed the final part of the song, in order to complete it and sent it back to David. So far, only David calls Veronica “Golden Darkness”. *David once says that he loves and can speak Japanese and Italian. However, this is 100% a lie, because David doesn’t even know how to say “Hello” by these languages, and its only aim is to make Veronica believes in him when she lost her memories. *Even Veronica is an animal-lover, she once had a prejudice against David’s eagle for a long time, because his eagle hunted down her swan for (a few) times. Thanking God that Silver stops now. *Influence/concerned/related zodiacs: Gemini, Cancer, Pisces, Aquarius, Scorpio, Leo. Category:RoseXinh Category:Male Characters Category:Specialists